lego_survivor_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ugly Girl
| alliances= | place= 3/16 | challenges= 4 | votesagainst= 11 | days= 38 }} 'Ugly Girl '''was a contestant from Lego Survivor: Dreamland Beach. After a brave decision to stay in the game, ''Ugly Girl fought her way to the final three where she was voted out one day shy of the final tribal council. Survivor Dreamland Beach At the beginning of the game, Ugly Girl immediately regretted joining the game. Her initial thought was to quit, which she pondered on for many days. At the first tribal council, Ugly Girl, to her surprise, did not receive a single vote. Because of this, she was tempted to stay. However, her isolation from the tribe would continue, up until tribe mate Roy approached her to talk about her feelings. Ugly Girl told Roy about her depression and her daughter's death. Roy gave his condolences, and tried to cheer Ugly Girl up. Ugly Girl felt somewhat better, and put all her trust in Roy. Roy, with no bad intentions, knew he had Ugly Girl's fate in his hands. On day 12 of the game, Niall approached the camp to tell Roy that a horrible accident happened back at home, and that it was life-threatening. Without hesitation, Roy quit the game to be with his brother, but no before telling Ugly Girl to power through the game. Willing to live on Roy's legacy, Ugly Girl promised herself to fight hard to stay in the game. She also sent her own condolences to Roy by praying for him and his family every night. Before Ugly Girl knew it, the merge had already come. Ugly Girl was quickly seen as just "another vote," so she was dragged into multiple alliances. The first one she was dragged in to was the original Spirit alliance, formed by Ranger, to get rid of a member. Ranger's plan worked, and Mike was voted out of the game. Ugly Girl then found that alliance dying quickly. Out of nowhere, she was then dragged in to an all-female alliance to remove Dj and Green Guy, following Ranger's elimination. The alliance worked a second time, and Dj and Green Guy were both eliminated, respectively. The last alliance Ugly Girl was dragged in to was Jo's original Spirit tribe alliance, again. Only this time, there were three members to the opposing two. Jo planned to take out Pretzel Lady and then Elizabeth Swann to give Jo a better chance at winning. Ugly Girl went along with the plan to vote out Pretzel Lady, but soon figured out Jo's plan, and transferred to Elizabeth Swann's side. Together, Elizabeth and Ugly Girl voted for Hermione, and Hermione and Jo voted for Ugly Girl. This forced a fire making tiebreaker, which Ugly Girl won, sending Hermione home. At the final immunity challenge, Jo won, making Elizabeth Swann and Ugly Girl vulnerable at tribal council. Because Ugly Girl had such good relationships and had a "sob story," Jo chose to vote for Ugly Girl, making her the final member of the jury. At the final tribal council, Ugly Girl scolded Jo on her aggressive behavior, but then praised her on how she played the game. However, she cast her voted for Elizabeth Swann, who she believed to be a more genuinely kind person, and played the game better. Ultimately, Elizabeth Swann won by a 5-2 vote, with Ugly Girl having a say. Voting History Trivia * Ugly Girl is the first person to win a fire making tiebreaker * Every tribal council Ugly Girl received votes, there was a vote from Green Guy or Jo cast against her Category:Dreamland Beach Contestants Category:Female Contestants Category:3rd Place